


Babybat vs the Evil Librarian

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Humor, Librarians, Libraries, Magic, Pranks, library madness, magician, the unmentionable bruce wayne bio, underage rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steph decides to drag Damian to the Gotham Public Library for a magic show and the possibility of playing a cyber prank on Tim things don't exactly go as planned. Take one determined Babybat, a librarian who's far too perky, and Steph (who only wants to know weather or not the magician will be able to stick a pin in a balloon without popping it or not) and get ready to have a little too much fun at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babybat vs the Evil Librarian

As he sat alone for the first time all day Damian was content. His music was set to the perfect volume and the papers he’d been looking forward to studying were spread out around him just waiting to be read. It stood to reason that at the exact moment he lifted the first folder the door to his room would crash open with none other than Stephanie Brown silhouetted in its light.

“Come on, Babybat, we’re going to the library.”

“No.”

“But, I need to go to the library.”

He didn’t look up from the folder he’d lifted, “Father has a perfectly good library here, I’m sure what you need can be found there.”

He heard a thump as she leaned against his door frame, “It’s not the books I need at the library. Their having a special event that I just have to attend.”

Damian glanced up at her, Steph was indeed leaning against his door frame, arms crossed as she watched him, “Then take Cain or Drake.”

“That’s just it I can’t,” she bit her bottom lip and looked away from him, “It’s a kid’s event, so-”

“Brown, I’m surprised. I didn’t peg you for someone who’d use children for their own gain,” Damian’s lip quirked into a half smile.

“That’s not-” she started to argue but realized her mistake, “Ok, so maybe I am using you, but I have another reason for taking you along.”

“And what is that?” Damian raised an eyebrow.

She grinned, “It’s part of my Introduce Dami to the Modern World Campaign.”

“There is no such thing.”

“Not yet, but Jason told me he showed you how to bake cookies the other day and I know Dick would be all over a plan like this, I’m sure he’d be happy to help if I asked him.”

Damian shot a glare at her, “You will do no such thing, Brown. Grayson would take you seriously.”

“I am serious. But we can discuss that later, right now I need you to come to the library with me.”

“I’ve already said no.”

“They have that biography on your father you wanted to read, you know the one that he’s banned the family from even looking at.”

“No.”

“The show I want to see is a magic show, you like magic right?”

“Real magic, yes. The parlor tricks that will be on display today? No.”

Steph let out a sigh in a puff of frustrated air, grasping for an idea that would convince him to come with her, “They have computers, for public use.”

This got his attention, “Public computers?”

Steph knew she’d won, but she couldn’t show it not yet. She nodded, “They get so much use, it’s like you’d be virtually invisible while using one,” It wasn’t strictly true, since she didn’t know much about the Gotham Library’s computers, but what could the harm be in letting him believe it?

If she didn’t know Damian she wouldn’t have caught the excited shudder that raced up his spine at the thought of being able to cause invisible cyber mischief. She could only guess at his intended target, Tim Drake. The older robin’s hacking skills were better than Damian’s but with the added help of being on a computer used by hundreds of people a week the kid might be able to pull off whatever plan his devious mind was coming up with.

He nodded, “I’ll go. On the condition I get to use the computers while you’re at the magic show,” he sneered as he said the last two words, but Steph didn’t care, she was going to see a magic show for free.

She did a little leap into the air before darting into the room and grabbing Damian’s arm, “Great, come on. We’ve got to hurry if we want to make it on time.”

When they stepped into the library Steph snuck a glance at Damian to gauge his reaction to the interior. The kid’s eyes had gone wide as the entered. It was no surprise, the Gotham Library was one of the best parts about the city, tons of funding had gone into it over the years, with some even coming from Wayne Enterprises itself.

The front entryway had domed ceiling made entirely of stained glass that let in a multicolored array of light through the day. The light glanced off the pillars that dotted the room on either side opening a path to the stacks and stacks of books all around them.

“It’s cool, right?” she bounced on the balls of her feet as she watched him take it all in.

Hearing her word’s he crossed his arms and clicked his tongue, “I’ve seen better.”

Steph rolled her eyes, “Of course you have. Come on.”

  
As they made their way to a meeting room, Steph pointed out the computer area on their way. Once in the meeting room they found a group of children already gathered and waiting on the magician to enter. Parents sat in chairs on the edges of the room around the kids who were seated on the carpet, and Steph had to stop herself from finding a seat of her own right away.

She turned to Damian, “You remember where the computer lab is?”

“Of course. I could have figured it out for myself without your help.”

“I’ll be in here if you need anything. Don’t need anything ok? Please Damian, do not cause any trouble.”

Damian grinned, “I’ll do my best not to disappoint.”

Steph narrowed her eyes at him, “I’ll believe it when I can make it through this show uninterrupted.”

Damian waved her worry off, “I’ll be fine, Brown. Enjoy your magician.”

~

“Excuse me.”

“Y-yes?” the librarian’s question was halting as she looked from one side of her desk to the other, trying to find the source of the voice.

Damian sighed and stepped to the side and around the computer screen that had been blocking her view, “I need your assistance.”

“Oh, hello,” she perked up at seeing him, a smile on her face, “What can I help you with?”

“The computer isn’t accepting the pin number for my library card,” Damian answered.

Technically the card belonged to Brown. He’d lifted it from her as they entered the library in case he needed it. The pin number the computer’s required should have been a simple affair, something like the last four digits of her social security number (6532) or the number she used for banking (0002 as if that were in any way clever), but every attempt he made came up with an access denied screen.

The last thing he wanted to was to rely on the aid of the librarian, but he hoped to bypass this hurdle quickly, “Is there any way you can reset it for me?”

She frowned at him, “Weeelll,” she held the word out as if she were trying to figure out how to answer him. Her eyes looked him over once, and twice, before she pursed her lips, “I could, but you look a little young to be using the computers, what are you ten?”

“TT, I’m twelve,” Damian tapped one of his feet impatiently, this was getting ridiculous. Either the woman could reset the password for him or not.

Her eyes widened, “Sorry, I know kids are particular about their ages,” There was a slight squeal to her voice and Damian was sure that the young woman would have squished his cheeks and said something foolish like ‘how cute’ if she hadn’t been on the clock.

“Is twelve a sufficient age to use the computers?” Damian asked hoping to hurry her along, his patience growing thin.

Her smile turned to a frown, “Unfortunately, not. Our policy states that only those fourteen and older can use the computers without a parent or guardian present.”

Damian crossed his arms, “I have a guardian with me.”

The librarian smiled, “That’s great, they’ll have to come and get you a pass. Then you can get on the computer, oh but they’ll also have to sit with you.”

Only the thought of his planned prank on Drake kept him from an outburst, “Is there no possible way for me to use the computer without her present? I’m in a hurry.”

The young woman sighed, “I’m afraid not. Policy states you’ll have to have someone with you.”

Damian couldn’t stop the glare from crossing his features, this was inane, what library would ban him from using their public computers, the computers were after all for the public’s use.

“I thought your job was to help patrons. That should apply to minors as well. Not allowing me access to the computer is a violation of my rights, and I demand to see your supervisor.”

All traces of a smile were gone from her face at his tone and look, “We have rules here young man, those rules are for your safety, and are not a violation of your rights,” she fumbled with a stack of papers to her right, “In fact, you’re twelve correct? Well you and your guardian are in violation of our unattended child policy.”

She slapped a piece of paper down in front of him a victorious grin on her face. Damian turned his glare on the paper, its contents proof of her statement. While he was glaring at it the librarian had stood and moved around the desk to stand by him.

“Why don’t I take you back to your guardian now? Where is she at?”

Damian grit his teeth, this was the exact situation Brown had asked him not to create, but what could he do? If he caused any more of a scene he’d lose all chances at getting to one of the computers, and then this entire trip would be for nothing. He would have to acquiesce with the woman’s commands. Besides, he might be able to wring the pin number from Brown when he saw her.

“She’s in with the magician.”

The librarian’s victorious grin only widened at the reveal, “You snuck out of the magic show to get on the computer? I bet that card isn’t even yours.”

Damian hadn’t exactly snuck out of the magic show, but she was right about the card, “Would having a card of my own allow me computer access?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Nope, your guardian will have to get you a pass. Now let’s go see what she thinks of all this.”

~

Steph couldn’t tear her eyes away from the magic show. Surprise and awe filled her as she watched the magician poke a needle through a balloon without popping it. How could Damian not have wanted to come to this? When someone could use skills so mundane to delight and inspire, well that was a skill worth enjoying.

A tap on her arm pulled her attention away and she turned to find a young woman frowning down at her, Damian stood, full glare in place on his face and arms crossed, next to her. Steph almost rolled her eyes, but guessed that would only make the situation worse. She followed the two out of the room swearing to get Damian back for interrupting her show.

“What seems to be the problem?” she asked as the meeting room door closed behind her. 

“Is this child with you?” the woman asked.

Steph pursed her lips, “He is.”

“Are you aware that he was roaming the library, unattended?”

Steph found that hard to believe when Damian had been so set on using a computer. Chances were the computers required some kind of password and he’d been forced to ask for help and in the process had said something stupid.

“Roaming? He told me he would be at the computers.”

The woman frowned at this, she’d obviously been expecting a different answer, “He was, but are you aware that until he’s the age of fourteen he’s not allowed to be in the library unattended?”

“He wasn’t exactly unattended. I was here,” Steph said crossing her arms, “Did he do anything wrong? Break something, try to steal a book, insult your honor?”

Again the librarian was taken aback by Steph’s response, “No, but-”

Steph shrugged, “Then I don’t see the problem, he wasn’t causing trouble and I knew where he was.”

“That’s just the problem, you knew where he was, but you were not with him,” The woman had seen her opportunity to pounce and taken it, “Our unattended child policy specifically states that he cannot be alone in the library.”

“And I’m saying he wasn’t,” Steph said, “This building, while large isn’t infinite. What if I’d had to go to the bathroom? Would you have wanted me to take him in with me or leave him outside? That would constitute leaving him alone.”

The woman seemed about to say something else but Steph held up a hand, “As for his safety, Damian’s knows far more about stranger danger than any other kid his age, trust me, besides he was just supposed to be there and back, it’s not like I was leaving him here for a few hours or something like that. You can’t honestly tell me that you’ve never let a kid separate from his parent or guardian for a few minutes at a time here. My litter brother was doing me a favor, and he’s being unjustly punished for it, for that I might have to speak with your supervisor.”

The rant felt good. Steph was mad she was missing the magic show, but even more irritated that this woman would pick on Damian like this. She had the feeling that the librarian had decided to target Damian to make some kind of point. Maybe she’d had a bad day or maybe she’d dealt with one too many petulant children lately, either way it wasn’t Dami’s fault and it didn’t seem to her like he’d actually done anything to deserve all this trouble, so who was she to pick on Steph’s baby brother?

The librarian didn’t seem to know how to respond and stood there not unlike a goldfish, mouth agape, and confused, at last her mouth set in a hard line as she looked at both Steph and Damian, “Supervisor or not, policy is still policy. If you want to continue to use this library you’ll have to stay together.”

“Brown, why don’t we return to the magic show?” Damian said.

“But, Dami-” Damian shook his head stopping her argument.

“It’s alright, Brown,” he seemed calmer, happier even than he’d been just a few minutes before and so Steph allowed him to lead her away from the librarian and back into the meeting room.

Through the rest of the show she kept glancing over at Damian who sat next to her, easily falling under the spell of the magician. She didn’t even want to pick on him for it, too busy was she wondering what had sparked the sudden change in him during the confrontation with the librarian.

Normally he’d be right next to her, ready to shoot down the librarian’s every argument, but he’d given in with far more ease than she thought possible. He was probably going to ask her to accompany him to the computers after this, but she found that she didn’t mind, not if it gave her the chance to find out what had happened.

“I must admit, the magician was more entertaining than I had assumed he would be,” Damian said after the show, “It wasn’t a bad decision, Brown.”

“He was great,” she agreed, “Want to head over to the computers?”

Damian eyed her, “Are you sure? I caused trouble.”

“You did not. Sure I missed his amazing reveal on how he got that pin out of the balloon, but it wasn’t your fault, it was the librarians.”

Damian looked away at this, “It was her fault wasn’t it, Dami?”

“Yes, only-” he paused, “I could have handled the initial situation better.”

Steph laughed, “Just knowing you didn’t threaten her or attack means you did pretty good,” she ruffled his hair, “Come on, I want to see what you have planned for Timmers.”

Steph led him straight to one of the computers, “Could I have my card back now?” she held out her hand to Damian who pulled it from his pocket, she’d known he’d taken it when he had, and had purposely left it in her pocket for him.

“Thank you,” she grinned and punched in the numbers, next she typed in the last four digits of her phone number, “It was the pin that got you wasn’t it? It gets everyone,” she grinned at him before rolling her chair away from the screen, “It’s all yours Little D.”

“Thanks,” he said scooting to fill in the gap. He made quick work of getting past the libraries firewalls and started in on breaking into Tim’s system, he thought he’d start with his brother’s smart phone.

“So,” Steph started, “Wanna talk about what happened back there?”

“Back there?” Damian glanced up with a frown.

Steph shrugged, “You seemed all angry at the librarian, and then poof. Your all sunshine and rainbows.”

“I was not sunshine and rainbows.”

“But you were so agreeable, you even sat through the magic show without arguing.”

“I told you, the magician was more entertaining than I first assumed.”

Steph sighed, “That’s not what I mean. Did you really not do anything to that lady?”

Damian turned away from the computer and locked eyes with her, “Nothing that wasn’t warranted, and nothing too serious. Grayson’s made me promise to follow the rules when I’m out and about. Apparently, Todd is enough trouble for him,” he grinned.

Steph nodded, “So your promise is what kept you behaving? It wasn’t anything else?” she was a little disappointed, the idea had occurred to her that maybe it had been something she’d said that had sparked the change.

He turned away from her, “There was no need for me to argue further with the woman, not after your spirited defense.”

Steph grinned and pulled him into a quick hug, “Oh, I knew it. No one messes with my Babybat.”

Damian pulled away from her, a halfhearted scowl on his face, “It’s not like it was anything special. Now are you going to help me pick an irritating song to change Drake’s ringtone to or not.”

“You know I’m always up for picking on Tim, what about using one of those ten minute compilations of the Red Robin jingle?”

Damian grinned, “That’s perfect, I knew there was a reason I wanted you here, Brown,”

“I asked you to come.”

“Initially yes, but-”

“But nothing, just hush and change the ringtone. Then, I want to help you pick out a background for his computer before he catches on, oh and before we go remind me to pick up that biography on your dad I mentioned.”

“He banned that book for a reason,” Damian glanced at her.

Steph only grinned back, “Yes, but don’t you want to know _why_? And don’t say no, I can see it in your eyes. I’m going to go grab it now, hurry up with that ringtone. _”_

Steph skipped off without waiting for him to respond, happy that the day was turning out to be perfect. She’d seen a great magic show, told off a librarian, and couldn’t wait to tell Dick that step one in the Introduce Dami to the Modern World Campaign had worked so well.   

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a library where we have the same rules laid out in this fic, and while enforcing said rules one day it hit me that Damian is still canonically too young to be wandering around my library, and wouldn't it be a great idea to write a story with him at a library, trying to do 'grown up' things. It was only a natural choice for me to choose Steph as his foil for the day, because she's so much fun to write.


End file.
